A headset system according to the preamble is known as Jabra Supreme. Jabra Supreme is a Bluetooth headset with a foldable microphone arm. When not in use, the microphone arm can be folded against the housing into a compact position, whereby it is easier to carry in a pocket, for example. When in use, the microphone arm is moved in to an extended position, whereby the microphone is located relative close to the mouth of the user. A magnetic sensor in the microphone arm and a magnet in the headset housing are used to sense whether the microphone arm is in the compact position or extended position. Jabra Supreme comprises an ear hook, by means of which it can be attached to the ear of the user. The ear hook can be exchanged with a differently shaped ear hook and thereby be fitted to the individual.